Walking Around In Circles
by water.at.the.window
Summary: Remus Lupin ist ein Kontrollfanatiker, und seine erste Liebe ist im Department of Mysteries umgekommen. Was passiert aber, wenn Sirius Jahre später plötzlich vor der Tür steht? Slash RLSB, RLOC please R
1. Default Chapter

**Walking Around In Circles**

_Disclaimer: Nichts meins, und Geld könnte ich damit sowieso nicht verdienen._

_A/N Bin nicht gerade stolz drauf. Aber lest es mal, vielleicht findet ihr es besser._

* * *

1. Prolog

Wie ist es möglich, dass die meistgeliebte Person plötzlich vom Erdboden verschwindet? Sich davonmacht, und einen ganz alleine und schutzlos denen ausliefert, denen man nicht vertrauen kann. Warum... das ist die Frage, auf die es niemals eine Antwort geben wird. Oder zumindest keine, die Trost spenden kann. Die ganz normalen Antworten sehen so aus: Krebs. Oder Verkehrsunfall. Oder Überdosis. Es gibt hunderte von normalen Antworten, aber keine einzige davon ist richtig. Oder sollte es gar keine geben?

Solche und ähnliche Gedankengänge hegte Remus Lupin, als er mit tränenverschmiertem Gesicht in seinem kleinen Zimmer vor dem Kamin hin- und hertigerte. Sirius's Tod war erst einige Tage her, also hatte er noch immer das Recht, sich auszuweinen. Natürlich nur von Zeit zu Zeit, und nur wenn er alleine war, versteht sich. In einer Woche wäre es dann schon auffallend. Dann würde er nicht mehr in Tränen ausbrechen. So einfach war das.

Er würde sich einen neuen Freund suchen müssen, schon allein um Sirius's vertrauten Geruch in seinem Bett zu überdecken. Und natürlich um ihn zu vergessen.

Bei dem Gedanken schluchzte Remus erneut los. Jetzt durfte er ja noch. Er hatte sehr strenge Regeln was sein Leben anging. Nichts durfte abnormal wirken, mit seinem Werwolfdasein war er ja schon abnormal genug. Dass er noch dazu ein schwuler Werwolf war, daran ließ sich ja leider nichts mehr ändern. Aber nun, da die einzige Person, bei der er sich je gehenlassen hatte können, tot hinter einem schwarzen Vorhang im Department of Mysteries lag, hieß es so viel Normalität wie nur möglich aufrechterhalten.

Remus schüttelte die unangenehmen Gedanken ab, um sich noch einmal Sirius's Arme vorzustellen, die sich von hinten um seine Taille legten und ihn sanft wiegten, wie im Takt einer Musik, die nur Sirius hören konnte. Sein Kinn auf Remus's Schulter, nur um gleich wieder zu verschwinden und von einem sanften Kuss ersetzt zu werden. Sein unbeschreiblicher Geruch, der Sicherheit und Zuhause bedeutete, und Liebe, und alles, was Remus die ganze Zeit vermisst hatte. Sein Lächeln gegen die feine Haut hinter Remus's Ohr, und die Hände, die sanft über seinen Bauch...

Ein pochendes Geräusch schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Aufseufzend strich er sich über die Augen, wie um die Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben, und ging zum Fenster um die Eule hereinzulassen. Ein großer Waldkauz mit struppigem Gefieder flatterte geräuschvoll herein und ließ sich mit einem Plumps neben Remus's Lieblingsvase nieder. Der Brief war von einem ehemaligen Ministeriumsbeamten, der früher Remus's Werwolfakte betreut hatte, aber vor wenigen Monaten wegen Vertrauensmissbrauch entlassen worden war. Er und Remus waren so etwas wie Freunde geworden. Remus legte den Brief in eine Schublade, ohne ihn gelesen zu haben. Er wollte keine Beileidsbekundungen mehr. Nachdem er dem Kauz ein Stück Speck gegeben und ihn sanft wieder hinausbefördert hatte, ging er in sein Schlafzimmer und warf sich voll bekleidet in sein Bett, ohne auch nur die Schuhe auszuziehen. Die Nase tief in Sirius's Polster vergraben, ließ er sich zurückdriften in seine Wachträume. Jetzt durfte er ja noch.

* * *

_A/N sorry für Tippfehler und sonstiges, hoffe der Anfang ist ok. Reviews+Kritik aller Art wäre toll! Möchte nur wissen was ihr denkt. Auch wenn es ein Flame ist._

_Lapis_


	2. sich loslösen können

_A/N: Sorry dass ich erst jetzt update, das Kapitel ist schon eine ganze Weile fertig. Ich hoffe, diesmal ist es besser gelungen, der Prolog war ja mehr ein Ausrutscher, den ich mitten in der Nacht geschrieben habe. Naja, aber irgendetwas muss ich doch weiterschreiben, oder? ;)_

_und bitte- egal ob euch die Story gefällt, eine Review wäre doch ganz nett... g_

* * *

Walking Around In Circles-

Kapitel 1

* * *

Die nächsten Wochen verbrachte Remus Lupin damit, verschiedenen Beamten sinnlose Fragen zu beantworten, ernste Gespräche mit Dumbledore zu führen, bei denen etwa genausoviel herauskam, und nebenbei Harry zu trösten- keine leichte Aufgabe, und alles, aber auch wirklich alles, erinnerte ihn an Sirius. Selbst Harrys Art seine Trauer mit Sarkasmus zu verbergen, oder Molly Weasley's besorgter Blick, während sie das Essen für die Ordenmitglieder servierte. Wenigstens achtete niemand so richtig auf ihn, weil sie alle sich um Harry kümmerten, dem das ganze mindestens genausoviel auf die Neven fiel.

Die einzigen ruhigen Momente verbrachte Remus allein mit Harry in der alten Bibliothek von Grimauld's Place, wo er ihm Geschichten aus der Schulzeit der Rumtreiber erzählte. Sie saßen in Polstersesseln vor dem großen Kamin, im gegenseitigen Einverständnis die Köpfe voneinander abgewandt, um ihre roten Augen zu verbergen. Untermalt vom warmen Prasseln des Feuers gelang es Remus, die alten Erinnerungen fast ohne Bedauern wieder aufleben zu lassen. Nur selten musste er unterbrechen, weil er plötzlich heiser war und seine Augen anfingen zu brennen. Wenn er Momente auslassen musste, die nur ihm und Sirius gehörten, die er nicht einmal mit Harry teilen konnte, so gerne er auch gewollt hätte. Harry hatte sein eigenes Leben, da durfte er sich nicht einmischen.

Nicht selten überkam Remus das Gefühl, als könnte er das Gewicht nicht mehr tragen, das auf seinen Schultern lastete- Sirius's Tod und all die Menschen, die seit Voldemorts Rückkehr gestorben waren, verliehen seinen Gedanken etwas leicht morbides. Er ertappte sich öfter bei dem Gedanken, wer wohl um einen blassen, unauffälligen Werwolf trauern würde.

Und immer wieder Sirius, der einzige Mensch bei dem er sich je gehen lassen hatte können. Wie es sein mochte, tot zu sein?

Doch die Welt der Lebenden würde ihn wohl oder übel noch ein paar Jahre behalten müssen, selbst wenn sie alles zu versuchen schien, um ihm seinen Aufenthalt in ihr unerträglich zu machen. Doch er hatte eine Aufgabe. "Lebe dein Leben fertig, Lupin. Nachher kannst du dich gehen lassen- wohin auch immer." Die Sätze waren wie ein Mantra, endlos wiederholt in seinem Kopf, wenn er wieder einmal ins Grübeln verfiel. Doch immer wieder war es Sirius's Bild, das ihn aus seinem Teufelskreis zog- immer wieder Sirius. Er würde sich langsam an den Gedanken gewöhnen müssen, ohne ihn weiterzumachen. Aber noch nicht jetzt... noch nicht jetzt. Er hatte in einem seiner Bücher gelesen, dass Witwen im Mittelalter drei Wochen Trauer getragen hatten, und dieses Limit hatte er auch sich selbst gestellt. Auch wenn er nur symbolhaft Trauer trug, denn er konnte es sich nicht leisten, seinen schwarzen Festumhang so lange zu tragen, selbst wenn er es für Sirius tat. Der Umhang war sein einziges schwarzes Kleidungsstück, abgesehen von seinem alten braunen Umhang, der aus Mangel an braunen Flicken auch einige schwarze Flecken besaß. Iregandwann würde er sich einen Neuen kaufen müssen.

* * *

Hermine POV

Liebes Tagebuch,

Harry ist heute wieder für Stunden in der Bibliothek verschwunden. Erst vor ein paar Minuten ist er zurückgekommen, er hat ausgesehen als hätte er wieder einmal geweint. Das ist jetzt schon das dritte mal in dieser Woche.

Ich nehme an, er hat seine Gründe, warum er alleine sein möchte, aber es kommt mir einfach so falsch vor. Selbst Harry, oder vielleicht besonders Harry, braucht Menschen, denen er sich anvertrauen kann. Ich versuche ihn zu verstehen, aber manchmal kommt es mir so vor als hätte das sowieso keinen Sinn. Ron meint, ich soll ihn in Ruhe lassen, was ja auch mache. Aber diese Hilflosigkeit macht mir zu schaffen...

Vielleicht würde Prof.Lupin an ihn herankommen, mit all seinen Erinnerungen an James Potter und Sirius Black, vor allem Sirius. Ich habe ihn nur als den Verräter und Massenmöder kennengelernt, um dann herauszufinden dass er unschuldig ist. Ziemlich wenig Erinnerung, die ich mit Harry teilen könnte.

Vielleicht zieht er deshalb die Einsamkeit meiner- meiner und Rons Gesellschaft vor. Wer weiß, vielleicht findet er selbst Trost in den alten Büchern, so wie ich es tue. Sie haben eine eigene Art von Unsterblichkeit, es kümmert sie nicht wer sie liest. Sie beinhalten jedes ihre eigene Geschichte.

Ich frage mich, wie Prof. Lupin mit Blacks Verschwinden zurecht kommt. Wie es ist, einen Freund gleich zweimal scheinbar unwiederbringlich zu verlieren. Er sieht so gelassen aus, fast kalt. Oder soll ich eher sagen bitter? Je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, desto mehr gleicht er Sirius. Ob sie sich in der Schule charakterlich auch so ähnlich waren? Kaum möglich, weil Re-Lupin doch aufpassen musste, dass niemand sein Geheimnis herausfindet. Aber jetzt? Vielleicht gleicht er Sirius sogar mehr als ich denke.

Oh- Ron ist gerade hereingekommen. Vielleicht schreibe ich heute noch einmal.

* * *

Liebes Tagebuch,

Ich habe in einem der Bücher in der Bibliothek etwas seltsames gefunden- einen Brief von Sirius Black. Der obere Rand ist leicht angesengt, man kann nicht mahr lesen an wen er gerichtet ist. Schade. Die Schrift wirkt unausgereift, so als hätte er den Brief als Jugendlicher geschrieben und dann in diesem Buch vergessen. "Magische Geschöpfe und ihre Eigenschaften". Warum hat er dieses Buch gelesen, während er den Brief schrieb? Wer auch immer die Glückliche war, an die dieser Brief gerichtet war, sie ist zu beneiden. Ein ganzer Absatz handelt nur von ihren bernsteinfarbenen Augen, die fast ins Gelbe übergehen, und er nennt sie immer "mein Mondkind". Vielleicht kann sich Lupin an das Mädchen erinnern, immerhin müssen diese Augen ziemlich auffällig gewesen sein.

Ron würde niemals etwas so romantisches sagen. Er ist ja recht nett, aber manchmal kann er so ignorant sein... Parvati hat mir erzählt, dass die Hälfte von seinen Vorhersagen in Wahrsagen von mir handeln. Warum kann er sich dann nicht einmal mit mir unterhalten? Ständig hockt er mit Bill in der Küche, oder hilft Fred und George bei ihren neuesten Erfindungen. Familie ist ja gut und schön, aber langsam fühle ich mich einsam hier. Harry hat sich auch nicht mehr blicken lassen, nicht einmal in der Bibliothek ist er aufgetaucht.

Apropos Ron- gerade schaut er herein und schlägt mir eine Partie Schach vor. Na zumindest etwas. Ich werde später weiterschreiben.

* * *

Fred POV

Dieses Haus ist absolut verrückt.

Gerade ist mir schon wieder dieser seltsame Kriecher entgegengekommen, ein seltsames Vieh für einen Hauselfen. Ich bin bloß froh, dass er uns nicht mehr belästigt, seit George und ich ihm mit unserer neuen Tinktur einen neuen Arm auf den Kopf gepflanzt haben- meiner Meinung nach hat er damit viel besser ausgesehen, nur schade dass Mum das nicht so witzig gefunden hat. Sie hat uns drei Tage Hausarrest gegeben- nicht dass es mich stören würde, natürlich. So haben wir wenigstens einen guten Grund, mit Bill herumzuhängen, oder unsere Erfindungen an anderen Hausgenossen zu testen. Dass Mr. Moony im Haus ist, ist uns natürlich eine ganz besondere Ehre, obwohl es schlimm für ihn sein muss, in dem Haus zu bleiben, in dem Mr. Tatze seine Kindheit verbracht hat.

Wartemal- ist diese Explosion gerade nicht aus unserem Zimmer gekommen? Was, um Himmels Willen, macht dieser Idiot Ron mit unserem Eiligen Explosions-Elixier! Ich habe doch gewusst dass es eine schlechte Idee ist, ihn herumexperimentieren zu lassen. Er hat ja doch zwei linke Hände, kaum zu glauben, dass er unser Bruder ist. Ich brauche George nur anzusehen, er weiß sofort was los ist. Ich hoffe bloß, dass Kriecher jetzt nicht vor unseren Füßen auftaucht, denn bei dem Tempo mit dem wir dir Treppen hinaufhetzen, könnten wir sicher nicht mehr bremsen. Vielleicht sollte ich Ron etwas von der patentierten Puterrot-Paste ins Essen mischen, das würde ihm sicher Recht geschehen.

Moment mal- ist das nicht Ron, der gerade mit Hermine aus ihrem Zimmer kommt? Aber wer war dann am Explosions-Elixier?

Unser Zimmer ist leer. Vielleicht war das schon wieder dieser Kriecher. Wir sollten unsere Sicherheitsvorkehrungen verbessern. George nickt zustimmend und beginnt die Schutzzauber zu erneuern. Um sie zu verstärken, lege ich selbst noch eine Schicht darüber. In diesem Haus muss man vorsichtig sein.

* * *

General POV

Remus lehnte sich langsam in seinem Sessel zurück. Nachdenklich starrte er auf den Brief in seiner Hand, den er aus der Schublade hervorgeholt hatte. Offensichtlich war der Brief schon vor Sirius's Tod losgeschickt worden, was auch den Zustand der Eule erklärte. Statt den erwarteten Beileidsbekundungen schrieb Gregor Greene, dass er in den Orden des Phönix eingetreten war.

Besonders in den letzten Jahren waren Lupin und Greene so etwas wie Freunde geworden, und Greene hatte Remus im Laufe der Zeit einige Gefallen getan, was einer der Gründe für seine Entlassung aus dem Ministerium gewesen war.

Es war gut, den jungen Ex-Beamten nun zu ihren Reihen zählen zu können. Sein außergewöhnliches Talent für das Aufspüren von Menschen machte ihn zu einem wertvollen Mitglied. Der Werwolf lächelte anerkennend. Es war typisch für Dumbledore, die guten Seelen aus allen Ecken und Enden der Zaubererwelt zu rekrutieren.

Hoffentlich würde Greene in nächster Zeit einmal in Grimmauld's Place auftauchen. Remus fand, er müsse sich ein wenig Ablenkung gönnen. Ob Greene Schach spielte? Sie hatten nie darüber geredet. Vielleicht würde er eine Möglichkeit bieten um Sirius zu vergessen...

Harry saß alleine in der Bibliothek. Ein großes Buch lag vergessen auf seinem Schoß, sein Blick war in Richtung Fenster gerichtet. Das blasse Sonnenlicht fiel auf seinen Pullover unterhalb seines Gesichtes und beleuchtete es von unten, was ihn beinahe unsterblich aussehen ließ. Seine Hände malten unsichtbare Muster auf die aufgeschlagenen Seiten.

Seine Beobachterin stand still wie eine Statue in der Türe, wagte sich kaum zu rühren aus Angst, das Bild zu zerstören. Leise ließ sie die Hand sinken, mit der sie ein Tagebuch umklammert hielt. Einige Sekunden lang versuchte sie den Bewegungen seiner Finger zu folgen, dann ließ sie ihren Blick unentschlossen durch den Raum schweifen. Schließlich zog sie sich genauso leise zurück, wie sie gekommen war.

Nachdenklich ging sie den Gang entlang zurück zu ihrem Zimmer. Dort angekommen, schlug sie ihr Tagebuch auf und las den letzten Absatz noch einmal. _Langsam fühle ich mich einsam hier_. Sie schien nicht die einzige zu sein, die sich einsam fühlte, obwohl Harrys Einsamkeit einen anderen Ursprung hatte. Sie nahm einen Stift und setzte sich ans Fenster, so dass die Sonne auf ihrem Pullover ihr Gesicht von unten beleuchtete. Dann begann sie zu schreiben.


End file.
